


Hello Nurse!

by Isabella_Bluebell



Category: New Mutants
Genre: A galon of bleach, Crack, Julian needs a bleach, M/M, Mocking, Nicknames, Sorry Not Sorry, The Animaniacs, The Author Regrets Nothing, bet consequense, kinda tresspasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: In which Julian gets what he truly deserved and definitely more than he can handle.





	Hello Nurse!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josh_Foley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_Foley/gifts).



> Okay, so this little thing was created as a consequence of being tried and sleep deprived. Add a nice chat and some stupid ideas, mix, boil, serve. Hope you like this little debut. Without further ado, please enjoy. And thank you for reading.

Like many great tragedies and dramas in history of the world so far, this whole thing started fairly innocent.The X-Mansion, like every school, needed an infirmary (and a medical wing for that matter). Obviously, while many students possessed healing abilities, calling them every time someone got seriously injured (which means quite often, let’s face it) could be problematic to say at least. It was much easier to just fit some “community service” in a pretty office into their daily schedule.

Julian Keller wasn’t exactly the guy, who often had to visit that office. Nor were the other members of Hellions. He was powerful and smart enough to save others and not to get hurt in the process. This time he messed up. He messed up, made a bet (with Foley, obviously) and ended up buried alive in the snow. And, man, that flu hit him hard. Since it is common knowledge, that men don’t just catch a cold (they fight for their lives) he decided it’s time to find an ally. So he almost lost it when faced Golden Boy, with his feet propped on the desk, eyes glued to his phone. He snapped out of it quickly however and, with a sly grin, nearly shouted.

-HELLOOOO NURSE.

Scaring Josh quite successfully, given that his muscular frame met the floor in record time.

Things escalated quickly from there. Not only Keller started welcoming him with those two words while in private, he also did it among their friends, at the cafeteria, even at the official communication channels. He even went as far as using his (quite poor to be honest, but what he could do? Quentin wasn’t willing to help) telepathic powers to wake him up with it on one beautiful, lazy Sunday morning. He was giving rival a well-deserved hell. Of course, Jullian was surprised no one joined him in this little game (some people even gave him a scowl, can you imagine…) but why should he worry? Not everybody has to like teasing, right?

This lack of interest in the joke however made his interest piqued, when he heard (un)famous “Hello nurse” from aforementioned office. Especially it was almost a curfew. What on Xavier’s sake was Elixir even doing here at this unholy hour. He stopped next to it and pushed the door lightly, only to shut them a second later and bravely ru-walk away. Quickly. While trying to wipe the image of Foley, in a sexy nurse costume, splayed on the desk with Ford above him, from his memory. 


End file.
